wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wiki Channel Wiki:Guide/Promotion
On the wiki, promotion for projects is very crucial is you want your project to be noticed and taken interest in. Promotion is basically the publicizing of an upcoming project on Wiki Channel to increase public awareness, build hype, and draw interest. Promotion is done in various ways on the wiki. Please continue reading below to learn the ways that your project (show, movie, etc.) can be promoted. Main Page Slider The slider on the main page is the main introducing area on the page. The slider is really for any big event of the month or maybe something that just released. Posts On the main page of the wiki, you will see that there is a "Posts" section where small posts are posted. This type of promotion is simple, general promotion that can be used for anything. The design is put in place to bring short, fun, and sometimes interactive tidbits about things in the Wiki Channel universe, new current, upcoming, and even old (mimicking that of a channel website, ex: DisneyChannel.com). Page Header On the wiki we also have a feature where at the top pages, the Promotion template is automatically placed. Within this template, we put thin ad pictures for projects and use the "choose" property to randomize them, only one appearing at a time. This acts as promotion for projects and is probably one of the more serious promotion options. The page header promotion is a long term promotion used for long term "what's happening now" projects/events. For example, if a movie is coming out on Wiki Channel in a month, an ad can be placed on the promotion template and be kept up there up until the premiere. The page header promotion is our biggest kind of promotion because it's something you see all over the wiki and it's long term. This kind of promotion can be used for shows, movies, events, and music. All promotion done with this must be approved on the Pitches board. The promotion needs 3 approvals and once it's done an ad came be made for it and added to the promotion template. All ad pictures must use a ratio that match the dimensions 1000 x 71. The picture can be a little bigger and can be a little smaller, that's okay. The picture can be no smaller than 700 x 50. You can asked for your ad picture to be made by someone when you pitch it or you can make it yourself, either one is fine. Sidebar The promotion on the sidebar is very simple. While the main page is general promotion and the page header is long term, this is an immediate attention short time type of promotion. Sidebar promotions usually are only up for a week or two. Usually, singles from Wiki Records or Wiki Channel Music Group are posted on the sidebar. New Weebleys, Pilots, and Press Releases are also posted on the sidebar. Current Pitches and Castings are also posted on the sidebar. The sidebar is basically a place for anything that's new. Ads for new show and new movie premieres are usually posted on the sidebar the week of the premiere (the page header promotion is used for their long term promotion). Since the sidebar is a very easy, very common, and very popular way to promote, we use it for all "what's new" related projects and only keep things up there for a short period time so other things can get a chance. Wiki Channel Weebley The Wiki Channel Weebley is a gossip blog series for anything involving Wiki Channel. That can also be used to promote upcoming projects. The Weebley gets all of the deets and insider information for upcoming projects so while your project is being promoted around the wiki, this would be a good way to get detailed.